A code repository is typically a searchable, categorized, and/or Internet-accessible location that users may access to browse, search, and download source or compiled library code. Uses of code repositories may include open source projects, proprietary development projects, and/or projects that create libraries for later use. A code annotation is a special form of syntactic metadata that can be added to source code. Classes, methods, variables, parameters, and/or code packages may be annotated. Unlike comments, annotations may be actionable in that they may be embedded in files generated by a compiler, and may be utilized by an execution environment to be retrievable at run-time. A code library is a collection of resources used to develop software. Such resources may include pre-written code and subroutines, classes, values, or type specifications. Code libraries may contain program code and/or data that provide services to independent programs. Such an implementation allows for program code and/or data to be shared and changed in a modular fashion. Micro benchmarks may not accurately predict real work performance, as the inputs to various library calls may be user driven and different than anticipated during development. Challenges may exist, however, in that existing approaches may not automatically process new and/or proposed program code libraries as replacements for existing program code libraries. That is, existing approaches typically rely on manual and/or disparate processing/analysis operations. Such approaches may be inefficient and/or less accurate.